Plik:Microsoft-3
Description VIDEO FINANCIAL REPORTING Why invest in is the first financial video platform where you can easily search through thousands of videos describing global securities. About The Video: We believe that complex financial data could become more approachable using friendly motion-graphic representation combined with an accurate selection of financial data. To guarantee the most effective information prospective we drew inspiration from Benjamin Graham’s book: “The Intelligent Investor”, a pillar of financial philosophy. For this project any kind of suggestion or critic will be helpful in order to develop and provide the best service as we can. Please visit our site www.whyinvestin.com and leave a massage to us. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy. IMPORTANT INFORMATION - DISCLAIMER THIS VIDEO IS FOR INFORMATION PURPOSES ONLY AND SHOULD NOT BE RELIED UPON AS INVESTMENT ADVICE. This video has been prepared by Whyinvestin (together with its affiliates, “Whyinvestin”) and is not intended to be taken by, and should not be taken by, any individual recipient as investment advice, a recommendation to buy, hold or sell any security, or an offer to sell or a solicitation of offers to purchase any security. PAST PERFORMANCE IS NOT INDICATIVE OF FUTURE RESULTS. The performance of the companies discussed on this video is not necessarily indicative of the future performances. Investors should consider the content of this video in conjunction with investment reports, financial statements and other disclosures regarding the valuations and performance of the specific companies discussed herein. DO NOT RELY ON ANY OPINIONS, PREDICTIONS OR FORWARD-LOOKING STATEMENTS CONTAINED HEREIN. Certain of the information contained in this video constitutes “forward-looking statements” that are inherently unreliable and actual events or results may differ materially from those reflected or contemplated herein. None of Whyinvestin or any of its representatives makes any assurance as to the accuracy of those predictions or forward-looking statements. Whyinvestin expressly disclaims any obligation or undertaking to update or revise any such forward-looking statements. EXTERNAL SOURCES. Certain information contained herein has been obtained from third-party sources. Although Whyinvestin believes such sources to be reliable, we make no representation as to its accuracy or completeness. FINANCIAL DATA. Historical companies’ data, ratios, exchange rate, prices and estimates are provided by Factset research www.factset.com . Whyinvestin does not verify any data and disclaims any obligation to do so. Whyinvestin, its data or content providers, the financial exchanges and each of their affiliates and business partners (A) expressly disclaim the accuracy, adequacy, or completeness of any data and (B) shall not be liable for any errors, omissions or other defects in, delays or interruptions in such data, or for any actions taken in reliance thereon. Neither Whyinvestin nor any of our information providers will be liable for any damages relating to your use of the information provided herein. Please consult your broker or financial representative to verify pricing before executing any trade. Whyinvestin cannot guarantee the accuracy of the exchange rates used in the videos. You should confirm current rates before making any transactions that could be affected by changes in the exchange rates. You agree not to copy, modify, reformat, download, store, reproduce, reprocess, transmit or redistribute any data or information found herein or use any such data or information in a commercial enterprise without obtaining prior written consent. Please consult your broker or financial representative to verify pricing before executing any trade. COPYRIGHT “FAIR USE” Whyinvestin doesn’t own any logo different from the whyinvestin’ s logo contained in the video. The owner of the logos is the subject of the video itself (the company); and all the logos are not authorized by, sponsored by, or associated with the trademark owner . Whyinvestin uses exclusive rights held by the copyright owner for Educational purposes and for commentary and criticism as part of a news report or published article. If you are a company, subject of the video and for any reason want to get in contact with Whyinvestin please email: company@whyinvestin.com Category:Videos